


And all your little things

by PhenomenalUnicorn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Oblivious Louis, Pining, Rimming, The X Factor Era, inne tagi będę dodawała na bieżąco, niall shippuje
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalUnicorn/pseuds/PhenomenalUnicorn
Summary: Harry wiedział jedno: nic z tego nie było planowane.Nie planował pieprzonych motyli w brzuchu, za każdym razem kiedy patrzył na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bo po prostu…Nie planował zakochać się w Louisie Tomlinsonie.To po prostu się stało.I musiał z tym żyć.





	And all your little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quciak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quciak/gifts).



> Startujemy z kolejnym, nieco odmiennym opowiadaniem - na razie dodaję sam przedsmak, bo niestety na poważnie zajmę się nim w ferie, a więc oczekujcie zmian po 12 lutym   
> edit: z powodu zapieprzu jaki mi się w styczniu nawet nie śnił, strzelam że rozdziały zaczną się pojawiać w wakacje :/

Harry wiedział jedno: nic z tego nie było planowane.  
Kiedy zapisywał się do XFactora, jako podekscytowany i pełen nieśmiałej nadziei szesnastolatek, nie miał w planach spotkania innego uczestnika w toalecie, a już na pewno nie obsikania mu buta.  
Nie planował oszałamiających chwil, kiedy wydawało się, że przegrali, a tak naprawdę wygrali o wiele więcej niż program; wygrali siebie nawzajem.  
Nie planował dzielenia pokoju z drugim chłopakiem, tak samo jak nie planował rozwoju ich relacji.  
Nie planował czułych uśmiechów na widok niższego o kilka centymetrów szatyna, zbyt niskiego, by dosięgnąć do ulubionego kubka, ale zbyt dumnego by poprosić o pomoc.  
Nie planował pełnych uwielbienia spojrzeń, które posyłał drugiemu za każdym razem, kiedy ten zdejmował maskę po ciężkim dniu, stając się po prostu sobą, tak samo jak tych ciepłych, posyłanych, kiedy starszy chłopak nie mógł ich zobaczyć.  
Nie planował palących rumieńcy na policzkach, kiedy nieznający pojęcia prywatności współlokator przebierał się na środku pokoju czy bezceremonialnie wpychał do jego łóżka podczas burzy.  
Nie planował pieprzonych motyli w brzuchu, za każdym razem kiedy patrzył na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bo po prostu…  
Nie planował zakochać się w Louisie Tomlinsonie.  
To po prostu się stało.  
I musiał z tym żyć.


End file.
